XMen Origins: BioWarp
by Doomsday91
Summary: Kitty has been having dreams about a young boy whom she recognizes being experimented on. As she struggles to find out what is causing her dreams a new mutant is unleashed upon the world with the most unusual power ever seen. Can the X-Men stop him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any Marvel Comics characters.**

**Summary: Kitty has been having dreams about a young boy whom she recognizes being experimented on. As she struggles to find out what is causing her dreams a new mutant is unleashed upon the world with the most unusual power ever seen. Can the X-Men stop this new mutant or will Magneto use his powers for the Brotherhood?**

**X-Men Origins: Bio-Warp**

**On the Inside Looking Out**

Not a sound was emanating in the large room full of machinery. All the machines were on standby as the room was almost completely empty. The room itself was filled with experimental tubes and equipment that could hold an entire human being. Inside one of the tubes was a young boy, connected by wires and the tube filled with water. He could not move even an inch from his resting place, trapped with no where to go.

Eyes closed, unconscious as he was about to be experimented on, the boy sat. He was no older than fifteen. Being subjected to something beyond his control unlike those, who volunteered. The last time something like this happened, they escaped being led by an animal.

An older looking man stepped into the room. His grey hair possibly the result of the terrible accident, that he was involved in last time. Last time a monster was released upon the world. This time he was going to right the wrong they committed two decades before. Following him were men dressed as swat holding machine guns.

"Wake up!" the man growled looking in at his motionless prisoner.

The boy still did not move from his current position wired up. The man motioned for one of his men to move over to the console. The guard on the furthest left of him walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons in the center.

"Lift the lever." rang throughout the room as the guard obeyed the order.

A loud humming noise buzzed as one of the machines roared to life. Inside the tube electricity started to form around the young boy's body. He began twitching as the power of the electricity surrounded his body. The man who ordered this whole scenario to occur smiled at his work.

"Ah!" the boy screamed as he roared in agony with the pain of the electricity he was feeling.

The power of the machine increased every few seconds. The boy feared his life was about to come to an end. The electricity was unimaginably painful but he did not know that it was mutating him instead of killing him.

"Please stop!" he pleaded to the men in the room. The Electricity began to crack the tube he was locked inside. All the gentlemen started backing up, away from him for fear he would explode. The room shined brightly as the electricity emanated from his body.

--

Sweat dripping down her face as she woke. Scared to death at what she just witnessed in her sleep. She wished she just stopped dreaming about it but she didn't. It was the nightmare that just wouldn't leave her alone. The brunette had talked to the Professor about her nightmares but he told her they would pass in time.

The boy in her dreams looked familiar to her. It was like she had known him all her life or most of it. Like he was someone who meant a lot to her. But why would a mere normal person haunt her dreams? Maybe if she tried to block it from her mind, she wouldn't be haunted anymore.

"Kitty, are you alright?" someone else in the room with her asked. It was her roommate. She was the girl with red hair that was complimented by the white streaks in the front. She was worried about her friend having the nightmare.

"Just that dream again." Kitty answered as she tried claming herself down. She took a deep breath then released.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the red haired roommate asked now sitting up staring over to where Kitty was.

"There's not much to talk about." Kitty lied. She wanted to talk about it but not with her roommate. "It's the same dream over and over."

Kitty's roommate blinked in the darkness of the room before she replied. "You should at least tell Professor Xavier again."

"Thanks, Marie. I'll keep that in mind." Kitty simply stated as she lay back down. That's all anyone ever told her to do. Tell the Professor. She did tell Professor Xavier but he just told her it was a dream. _I wish it would just leave me._ Kitty thought to herself as she dozed back to sleep.

--

Millions of miles away, a building lay in ruins. Fire was abounding on the remains of the once standing facility. Soldiers were dead on the ground, blocked by the smoke of the flames. One man was still standing faced with a terrible creation he thought would obey.

"I created you." the man shivered in fear of the thing standing with in the smoke. "Bring me, Wolverine."

There was no reply of words. Only a reply of footsteps coming forth out of the smoky surrounding. As he stepped out of the shadows of smoke, his dark hair at medium length blew with the light breeze in the wind. His young body only covered by the shorts he was wearing was almost body builder toned.

"I know you heard me." the scared man bickered. "I told you to bring me Wolverine."

There was still no answer from the boy, only movement. He stuck his arm out opening his hand as electricity began building up. The man who subjected him to his treatment only gasped at what was happening. He had never meant for this to happen.

"What are you going to do?" the man questioned finally after nothing happened within minutes. "Kill me?

The electricity shot out of the boy's hand, shocking the man in question. He screamed in agony at the electrical shock he was receiving just as the boy had once done. The odd side effect was that the man seemed to grow younger at an accelerated rate. The poor man was back to being a baby in no time before he evaporated as if he had never been born.

"Possibly." the boy whispered as his electricity vanished without a trace.

He heard several footsteps heading towards his direction but was not scared because of what he had just accomplished. He turned to meet his guests with a tyrant like smile due to his evil deed he had just committed as the wind continued to blow his hair. Looking out into the smoke, he saw four shadows of people coming at him.

"We come in peace." an older voice announced as the four approached. "We just want to talk."

As they stepped into the boy's view, he saw the most noticeable of the four. She was all blue wearing a white top and dress. She had red hair. The next one who stood out was the tallest in a fur coat with blonde hair that looked as though he was some type of beast. The third was a man that must have been a little bit older than the boy. He was wearing civilian clothes but obviously had some sort of power. And the fourth one of the group. Just by the look of him you could tell he was the leader with his purple outfit consisting of a cape and helmet.

"We are friends." their leader announced. "We want to help you."

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Here's the opening chapter. Hope you like.**


End file.
